


Field trip to Stark Industries

by Shadow27



Series: Spider-Man one-shots [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Captain Marvel - Freeform, Field Trip, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, Iron Dad, Iron Man - Freeform, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, falcon - Freeform, spider son, war machine, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow27/pseuds/Shadow27
Summary: Peter Parker goes on a field trip to Stark Industries and his super family decides to stop by.





	Field trip to Stark Industries

I'm gonna die, I'm m gonna die, I'm gonna die, went through Peters' head repeatedly as he walked out of his school, Midtown high. His teacher just told Peters' class that they would be going on a field trip to the Avengers Tower tomorrow. Because of Peters' 'Stark Internship' (and because he is Spider-Man) is he very familiar with the building. The reason he is gonna die is Flash, his bully. Flash thinks Peter is lying about his 'Internship' and is dying to expose his lie to his classmates.

The only people who do believe Peter are his two best friends, Ned and MJ. They both know the truth about his internship and that he is Spider-Man. Ned found out when he wanted to build the Star Wars dead star with Peter. And MJ figured it out somehow and told Peter that she knew.

As Peter walks down the front steps of the schools' entrance he hears someone call out his name, well sort off.

"Hey Puny Parker, wait up!" Hearing that Peter starts walking faster. He looks behind him and sees that Flash is only a few meters behind him. He is just about to run away when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He is turned around and pushed up against the school building.

"Tomorrow I'm gonna catch you on your lie Penis Parker. Then everybody knows you're lying about knowing Tony Stark and your so-called Internship." Flesh let's go of him and punches him in the face, breaking his nose, before walking away. Great. Peter thinks. How am I gonna explain this. He is supposed to go to the Avengers Tower right after school. There is no way they are not going to ask any questions about his broken nose. Sure, it will be healed tomorrow because of his powers but not today.

At the Avengers Tower  
Peter walks into the living room (at the top of the tower and the Avengers penthouse) and sees Thor and Bruce (the Hulk) on the couch playing Mario Kart, Natasha (Black Widow) and Clint (Hawkeye) having a staring contest while Sam (Falcon) is making sure nobody is cheating, Rhodey (War Machine), Vision, Wanda (Scarlett Witch), Bucky (Winter Soldier) and Stephen (Dr. Strange) playing cards against humanity while Steve (Captain America) is watching them with a disapproving look and Mr. Stark is nowhere to be seen.

"Hey guys, I got another riddle for you." Peter says and everyone stops with what they were doing and look at him in expectation.

"What rooms do ghosts avoid?" Peter drops his backpack in the corner and sits down in a chair lets the others think. Ever since Peter sort of joined the Avengers everybody loved him immediately. They were like a big happy family and Peter was their kid. But they soon started fighting for his first hug when he started visiting them, so he came up with a plan. He would give them a riddle and the first to have the good answer got the first hug. Everyone loved his hugs, yes, even Black Widow. She is a softie when it comes to Peter.

"I know! The graveyard!" Yells Thor. Peter shakes his head. "Sorry Goldilocks, wrong answer." Natasha smirks and says: "the living room." Peter smiles, stands up and opens his arms. "Ding, Ding, Ding. We have a winner." The others groan and Natasha gives him a big hug. When she pulls away, she looks at his face and frowns.

"What happened to your nose?"

"Shit"

"Language!" Steve yells. "But what did happen to your nose?"

Everyone looks at Peter, waiting for him to say something.

"I walked into a door?" He says hesitantly. 

"Was that an answer or a question?" Clint asks.

"An answer?"

"Enough with this. Peter tell us the truth. We know how a punch in the face looks like. What happened?" Asks Steve. Peter sighs. "Just this kid that punched me in the face. Don't worry I can handle it."

A door opens and Mr. Stark walks in with a box in his hands. He looks at Peter and smiles. Then his expression turns dark. He drops the box and walks as fast as he can towards Peter. "What happened?" He asks worriedly. As he grabs his face to look at the now bruised nose. It had already healed a bit.

"Just some kid that punched me in the face." Peter answers. Mr. Stark grits his teeth and takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna kill that guy."

"Okay" Peter says. Everybody looks at Peter with a surprised expression. "Wait, seriously, you're okay with killing the guy?" Asks Sam.

"No of course not but it isn't flash's fault. He just has a hard life and needs to take his anger out on someone. Or he is just a douchebag. I don't know which one, but he doesn't deserve to be killed." They all look at Peter in sympathy. "Can we leave it for now?" Everyone hesitantly nods.

Peter walks towards the couch and sits down between Thor and Bruce. "So, what's for dinner?"

Next day (Friday)

"You ready to go?" Asks Ned. Peter nods nervously and steps onto the bus. He sits down next to Ned and before MJ. MJ is reading a book and Ned is scrolling through his phone. The ride takes about 15 minutes. "Hey Parker, ready to die!" Peter hears Flash yell from the back row. MJ looks up from her book and Ned looks up from his phone. They both look at him with sympathy.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Peter mutters. "Oh shit, I forgot to tell Mr. Stark I was going on this field trip." He says in panic.

"It'll be alright. He probably knows, it is after all his building." MJ says reassuringly. "No, no you don't understand." Peter says.

Before any of them can say anything else the bus stops and Mr. Johnson starts to speak. "Okay everyone, we are here. I suggest you learn as much as you can on this trip because it is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Now everyone get out there is a guide waiting."

This is gonna be a long day. Save me!

 

We all walk out of the bus and wait till everyone is there so that the tour guide can start. "Hello everyone and welcome to the Avengers Tower. My name is Dr. Davidson and I will be your tour guide today." He continues talking about some rules that Peter already knew and he probably wouldn't even have to listen to them.

Peter met Dr. Davidson before. He works in one of the labs and is a genuinely nice guy. He needed some help with a code that didn't work. He found the problem with Peters' help and fixed it.

"Now that that is done, I will give you all an access card. It has your name on it and your access level. It needs to be in sight all the times. After I give you the card you will scan it there—" He points at a metal box. "—and walk through that door thingy." He starts calling out names and gives it to the student who comes to collect it. He gives everyone their card except Peter.

"Does everyone have their card? And does anyone have any questions?" Dr. D Asks. "Penis Parker didn't get one!" Yells Flash. Dr. D looks confused at the students. Then he spots Peter. "Ah, you mean Peter Parker. He didn't get one because he already has one. Welcome back Peter." He smiles at Peter and Peter gives him a shy smile in return. Peter sees al the students looking at him questionably. He turns red and tries to look away. Key word: tries.

"What is an access level?" Asks one of Peters' classmates.

"It decides where you can go. There are 10 levels. You all have Omega level 1. That means that there are a few rooms you can access. It is the lowest and only for guests and the lowest ranking workers. The highest is Alpha level 10. Only the most trustworthy of Mr. Stark have those cards. Like the Avengers. Are there any other questions?" Dr. D explains. Everyone shakes their head. "Alright follow me."

Peter stands frozen on his spot. He forgot about FRIDAY. He is so going to die.

"Everything okay Peter?" Asks Ned from beside him. Concern in his voice.

"No! I totally forgot about FRIDAY. Nobody can know that I have an Alpha level 10 access card! I'm so going to die!" Peter exclaims. He grabs his hair in worry.

"Everything okay with you guys? It's your turn." Says Mr. Johnson. They walk towards the scan and MJ and Ned go first. "Omega level 1. Welcome." FRIDAY says. Peter scans his card. "Alpha level 10. Welcome back Peter. Would you like me to—" before FRIDAY can say more, Peter cuts him off. "FRIDAY mute!"

Peter looks at all his fellow classmates and sees them gaping at him in shock. "What kind of trick did you pull to get this, Penis Parker!" Says Flash angry. Dr. D is about to say something to Flash, probably about calling Peter Penis, but Peter shakes his head and ignores Flash. Dr. D starts the tour again. Peter hears the others whisper about him. "How can he talk to the AI? I read that only a select few can do that." Whispers somebody. Peter ignores it and goes back to looking around, even though he has already seen it more than a thousand times.

"So first we will be going to the training room. Some Avengers might be training if you are lucky." They walk towards the training room. "Behind this door is a window, no pushing and shoving." Dr. D warns them.

He opens the door, and everyone walks inside. Peter sees Natasha (Black Widow) and Clint (Hawkeye) fighting against one of Mr. Stark and his developed robots. Peter loved training with that robot. It had a lot of different options and it was always fun. You could even make it dance.

Peter looks around and sees everyone except MJ looking in awe at the 2 Avengers. MJ had a blank expression. Clint shoots an arrow trough the robot and the fight ends.

A minute later the walk through the door and see a group full of teenagers looking at them in awe. They stop and smile. "Hi" says Natasha. Then she spots Peter.

"Pete! We didn't know you had a field trip here! Why didn't you tell us?" Natasha says. Everyone turns their head towards Peter. He looks down with a blush on his face and scratches his neck. "I forgot, because you know." He refers to his broken nose that is now fully healed because of his spider powers. At that both Natasha's and Clint's expression turn dark. Natasha gives him a look that says: is he here? He nods.

They turn back to the group and give them a fake smile. "It's good to have you guys here but we have to go. We have something to discuss with the boss." They wave and walk away.

Peter starts to stress. What are they gonna do? Would they seriously do something stupid? Oh god I'm gonna die. "Calm down Peter you're gonna beat your heart out of your chest if you stress any harder." Says Ned quietly. Peter takes a few deep breaths. "I'm so gonna die today." He mumbles.

It is now finally lunch and they are eating in the cafeteria. The food here is so much better than at school. But what else would you expect in a building owned by a billionaire. "Listen up everyone." Says Dr. D. "Change of plans. The Avengers have decided to teach you some things. After lunch your teacher will make 2 groups and with your group you are going to a few different rooms and learn some stuff, understood?" Everyone nods and goes back to eating and talking. All more excited than before.

 

Peter doesn't like it one bit that the Avengers are gonna teach them something. Lunch had ended 10 minutes ago, and Peter ended up in a group with Ned, MJ, Flash and 11 other kids.

The group of 15 walk into a room and see Captain America and Bucky standing in the middle of the room. Peter looks around and sees everyone looking at the two soldiers in awe. "Today my dear friend Bucky and I are going to teach you about military history." Says cap. He looks at Peter and winks. That only makes Peter more nervous. The wink didn't go unnoticed by Flash as he sends Peter a death glare.

The rest of the day nothing really happened. The Avengers all had a smug smile on their face when they saw Peter, but they did nothing. All of that made Peter even more anxious. He just had his last lesson from Stephen, Wanda and Vision about magic and they were informed that Mr. Stark wanted to do a Q&A with all of them. So, the two groups are led to a conference room where they are now waiting on Mr. Stark. Peter is bouncing his leg out of nervousness waiting for his mentor.

After 5 minutes Mr. Stark walks into the room with all the Avengers following him. "Hello everyone, how has this day been so far?" Mr. Stark says. Everyone cheers and claps. "Good to hear. Does anyone have any questions?" Almost everyone sticks their hand in the air. Mr. Stark points at a girl in the front. "You, what's your question?"

"How many people have a level 10 access card?" She asks

"Hm, all the Avengers, seven confidential people, Happy, Pepper Potts and Peter. So that makes 23 people." Mr. Stark answers. "Why does Parker have one? He is just a good for nothing nerd." Mutters Flash but not soft enough because all the Avengers turn towards him.

"Excuse me. What did you just call Peter?" Asks Steve. "A-a g-good f-for not-thing n-nerd, s-sir." Flash answers. He grows pale when he sees all the angry stares and glares he gets. This is the end of Flash Thompson thinks Peter. "oh boy, now you did it." Mutters Peter quietly but they all heard it. That all look at him and the Avengers nod in agreement.

"Eugene Flash Thompson, when did you think it was a good idea to bully Peter." Asks Mr. Stark. An obvious rhetorical question. "Obviously he wasn't thinking. But who can blame him? He doesn't have the brains to think." Mutters Peter. Ned, MJ and the few people who heard him snicker.

"Flash, Peter is the best kid I know in this whole country, hell maybe even the whole world. He is extremely smart, nice and well mannered. I must admit he can be extremely annoying from time to time, but he is my kid. You should know, all of you should know that Peter is the reason we aren't fighting anymore—" Mr. Stark points to Steve and him. "—it's a long story so I'm not going to explain but together we are one big happy family. And Peter is our kid. We look after him, so the next time you say or even think about saying that Peter is useless think about it. Without him we wouldn't exist anymore. And neither would you because we were planning on killing you, but Peter stopped us because he is to innocent and has a heart of gold." Mr. Stark finishes his speech and looks at Peter with a big smile on his face. Peter just stood there frozen. Shock evident on his face. "Come here kid." He opens his arms and Peter snapped out of his daze. He smiles and walks towards Mr. Stark. They wrap their arms around each other and stand there for a moment.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." He says when they pull away. Mr. Stark chuckles and shakes his head. "I already told you to call me Tony." Peter nudges him in the ribs and says: "I know, it's just really funny to annoy you, Mr. Stark." He grins widely at the last part. Mr. Stark rolls his eyes and chuckles.

"Awe you guys are like father and son." Says Ned out loud. Everyone looks at him, Peter and Mr. Stark blush a little and the Avengers grin. MJ slaps the back of his head. "I said that out, loud didn't I?"


End file.
